dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross Marian
Cross Marian is fictional exorcist general and master to Allen Walker in the ongoing manga and anime series D. Gray Man. Personal Ino *'Interest: '''Visiting the red-light district *'Likes:' Good Woman and Expensive wine like Romanee Conti *'Dislikes:' Dirty Bastards *'Previous Profession:' Scientist Personality Bar Education - 5 Affinity - 2 Battle Ability - 5 Mental - 5 Flexibility - 3 Vagrant - 5 Appearance Cross's most distinguishing features are his long, vibrant red hair and a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask on the right side of his face. In the manga, when Allen is rescued by him, he is seen to be wearing a skull, after which the skull shrinks back to a cross over his right eye, possibly due to a curse. He wears explorer type clothing and wears a hat though he has been seen in a kimono. He always carries his weapon on a holster on his leg. Personality Cross Marian is a man who loves to gamble, a womaniser, and loves to drink. When he gambles he makes extravagant bets and if he loses he never pays letting either Allen or someone else pay it. When he was training Allen he forced his apprentice into battle with no time to prepare and taunting Allen as he fought to "help" him. He only loves very few things: women and money. When in battle himself he acts very cold and uncaring. He is shown to be a gruff, demanding individual who is hard to please. In fact, for most of the time, when he addresses Allen, he usually calls him "Idiot apprentice". Most of the Black Order considers Cross a great man, to which he is, however, to Allen he is very rude to. This could be because Allen is his apprentice and thus he has to be hard on him. Allen fears him, which is hinted from the fact most of his flashbacks that connect to his teacher end with some kind of traumatising (usually humourous) experience. Synopsis Cross was not seen in the early manga chapters as it focused on Allen. The manga only makes mentions of him and what he has done. Cross went to Baron Arystar Krory III's castle and gave him a strange plant. The plant bit Krory and gave him the power of his parasitic innocence. He went to China hunting the Millennium Earl and met a major ally of the order, Anita. He stayed with Anita for a full year while tracking the Earl and eradicating the Akuma in the area. Edo Arc Cross left China for Japan and lands in Tokyo. Cross goes into hiding to avoid being spotted by the Earl and Akuma. Cross does what he can to reduce the sheer amount of Akuma while in hiding. In the meantime he watches the Earl's movements and knows the ark is nearly ready to be used. Noah's Ark arc When his apprentice and his team with Tiedoll's team faces off against the Noahs, Cross watches from afar. When the Earl and the Noahs enter the Ark, Cross enters unseen with them. He eventually enters Tyki Mikk's and Road Kamelot's room later. When Allen falls down a bottomless hole Cross saves him. Cross battles the monstrous Tyki by unleashing The Grave of Maria. Tyki is completely immobilized and Cross fires his entire ammunition clip into Tyki with lightning speed. Tyki falls from the injuries he just got but before Cross can finish the fight the Earl stops them. Cross and the Earl exchange a few words before they both leave. Invasion of HQ arc Cross, Tiedoll, and their teams return to order HQ to take a break. The exorcists are soon assaulted with wave upon wave of akuma. Everyone at HQ does what they can to stop the hordes until a Noah, Lulu Bell appears. Cross with the generals is ordered to stop Lulu from retrieving the akuma egg they found on the ark. Cross quickly enters the room where the egg is housed and finds Lulu already there. The generals attack her but she is ready as she turns into a liquid form and captures Miranda Lotto. The generals are then ordered to destroy the egg no matter the cost or what takes. They blast the egg with attack after attack not do doing much more than small cracks. Cross manages to land a large hit on the egg severely damaging it. Lulu climbs on the egg and changes form blocking all attacks meant for the egg. She drags the egg into a portal but Allen is in hot pursuit. Allen destroys the egg and rescues Miranda.However, their victory is short lived as Cross and Allen sense a level four akuma that appears and easily pummels Allen and destroys part of HQ to the point where it drilled straight to the mantle of the earth itself. After recovering from the level four's first attack that managed to incapacitate all the generals momentarily, Cross returns to help Allen and Lenalee. Cross puts a entire ammunition clip into the akuma but it has no effect. Allen takes advantage of the attack and impales the akuma. Yu Kanda and Lavi help drive the blade into the akuma. The generals tell the three to back off and they pour fire onto the akuma. The akuma rise again but Lenalee Lee's innocence has rebonded to her and she takes it to the akuma. The akuma has trouble keeping up but is able to hold it's own. Lenalee uses the same move that she used on the level three and drills the akuma into the ground. Allen impales the akuma with his sword and lenalee drives the blade deeper into the akuma. The generals seize their chance and pour their full power into their attacks. The akuma finally is no more and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Cross retreats to his room after the battle and contemplates himself. While commenting on how Allen has grown since joining the order, Cross then notices something outside of his door, picks up his weapon; and a gun is fired. Shortly after the two guards, who were outside and either asleep or knocked out, wake up one decides to check up on Cross, only to find a unconscious or dead Cross by the window, with a huge amount of blood on the floor and window. Whether the shot was fired from Cross or his attacker is unknown, though seeing on how Cross was the one injured it can be speculated it was his attacker. But it should be noted that even though he seemed dead, after the guard closed the door and ordered the other guard to contact the supervisor he heard and noise, then reentered the room discovering Cross' body was missing, leaving his mask, Judgement, and a broken window behind. Whether he was still alive and fled or his body was removed is still unknown. Komui's investigation of this event, has drawn these three conclusions: Cross is no longer the accommodator of Judgement; the blood at the scene was Cross' (also it was a lethal amount of blood loss, according to General Tiedoll); and the mask was pierced by a bullet on the right hand side (a wound of that nature would be fatal). According to Leverrier this was a work of Central, which was also hinted by General Tiedoll, but even with this it still isn't confirmed that General Cross is dead, though Bookman states that he doubts even if Cross is alive, that he will return to the Order. The Bookman and Lavi seemed to know something, most likely who (who as in someone specifically since it has already been determined Central was behind the attack) or why Cross was attacked or killed. Lavi noted that Bookman had realized something when Cross said there is more to this war than it seems, yet again what that is, is still currently unknown. The Order takes his weapons and things straight to Helvaska and they find out that the weapons was close to not recognizing Cross as its master any more. They come to the conclusion that Cross realized that he was very close to becoming a fallen one. Cross figured that he commit suicide before that happened. Allen overhears this and says nothing but has his own thoughts on what happened. Allen claims that he is angry by Cross's words, saying that, "No matter how many times I listen, it sounds like a last request or something...It ticks me off." He states that this kind of behavior is not like the master he knew. All that remains of General Cross as of now is his broken mask and the message he left for Allen with Timcampy, which reads as follows: "Hey, Allen...Come to think of it, I never asked you this before, but...do you like Tim? I asked you to keep hold of him for me but...To be honest, I was always planning on giving him to you. I've told Tim he can do as he likes from now on. You may not want to listen to me, knowing that I'm carrying on the 14's will..But in case you're thinking you're being made to walk a path me and the 14th chose for you...I just wanted to tell you you're wrong. A path is something you create as you walk it. The ground you've trodden hardens, and that's what forms your path. You're the only one that can create your own path. So stop wearing that mask of "Mana". Walk on your own. If you haven't given up yet, that is." Anti-Akuma Weapon '''Judgement' (断罪者): This equipment-type Innocence takes the form of a large caliber revolver with an undermounted barrel. Cross is able to fire several bullets in rapid succession, often emptying his rounds in a split-second. These bullets will not cease until they hit their target. A symbol in form of a cross can be seen wherever these bullets hit (even on barriers). Cross has also shown an attack ability called 'Arrow Of Original Sin' (原罪の矢), which forms the shape of a demon-like bow around Judgement as a cross symbol appears in front of it. This ability was used by Cross to attack the Akuma Egg during Lulu Bell's attempt to overthrow Headquarters. Recently, Cross has shown the ability to use Judgement at a "purging level," which allows him to launch a large, devastating attack with a cross symbol on it similar to the crosses made by his regular bullets. This attack swelled and bloated the Level 4 Akuma and rendered it unable to defend itself. Grave of Maria (聖母ノ柩): This parasitic-type Innocence doesn't belong to General Cross himself, but to Maria, an Exorcist with a parasite type innocence. It has been remarked by Allen that Cross is able to use magic to control Maria's corpse during a fight therefore allowing him to also use her Innocence. It takes the form of a large, flattened coffin wrapped with a long chain. When the chain is removed, the coffin opens to reveal a beautiful woman in a fancy dress with a large bow tied over her eyes, which makes it slightly reminiscent of a butterfly. This 'woman' is in fact the corpse of Maria. With the defensive ability 'Magdala Curtain' (聖母ノ加護), Maria uses her song to create illusions that can conceal the presence of others. She also has another ability called "Carte Garde" which allows her (or Cross) to control the person's movements by affecting the brain. Lavi has pointed out that Cross Marian's use of the "Grave of Maria" anti-Akuma weapon is unorthodox and forbidden. Akuma Modification It is revealed by Bookman that Cross has the unique ability to convert Akuma, making them work under his orders. The method of conversion is unknown, though it is most likely the power of the "Grave of Maria", which has been shown to control other characters in the series. Trivia *It is implied that Cross and the Earl have met/fought a number of times in the past when the Earl saved Tyki from Cross and Cross's reply was "making a flashy entrance as always, fatso". It is known that before the 14th Noah's death, he and Cross knew each other, given Cross' extensive knowledge of the 14th. *It has been shown that Cross Marian wields two anti-Akuma weapons. While other Exorcists Generals have been known to carry multiple Innocence shards, Cross is the first to display the ability to use more than one Innocence shard at the same time. *Cross's favorite wine Romanee Conti is priced at about $1540 per bottle. It is considered to be the most expensive wine in the world. Category:Exorcists Category:Generals Category:Characters